Temptations
by Talking to Bananas
Summary: This is a Charlie and Claire Fan Fiction. They encounter conflict while Charlie's true feelings are revealed in his frequent chats with Aaron.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

AN: I do not own "Lost" or any of it's characters and/ or plotlines.

"Temptations"-A PB&J Fan Fiction

Charlie sat in the caves, looking at Claire. She had shed almost all of the weight that she had gained during her pregnancy; fighting off crazy people who want to steal your baby does that to you. She was pacing back and forth, trying to calm Aaron down. Since Charlie and Sayid had brought him back, he had barely stopped crying. The expression on her face was nearly hysterical, and her eyes were searching around for some ray of hope among the bleak setting of the caves.

Charlie could not stand to see her like this any longer and, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked up to Claire. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "I'll take him for a while. You need some rest."

Claire looked at him with adoration in her eyes, but shook her head stubbornly when Aaron let out an especially loud wail. Charlie gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Sleep…it's a good thing." He pulled Aaron out of her arms gently and whispered jokingly, "You look horrible." She smiled at his attempt at a joke and thanked him; a warm look in her eyes.

Charlie held crying Aaron close to him and murmured softly, "We're going for a walk little guy." He carried the baby out of the camp, with a few relieved looks from the onlookers at the caves. As he traveled further and further into the jungle, he continued to talk to Aaron, "We need to give your mum a rest. She deserves it, you know…after all she's been through. You look just like her. Your eyes are just as (Blue?) as hers. And just between you and me, I think she's beautiful."

Aaron gurgled and stopped crying. Charlie smiled broadly, and stopped walking, "We can stop here for a minute." He sat down on a large boulder and pulled off his bag. As he did, the small statue full of heroin fell out of his bag and smashed on the ground. Charlie jumped, looking nervously at Aaron. His breathing became heavy as he leaned down and stared at the small bags of heroin. Aaron started to whimper, and Charlie shifted him on his shoulder to free up one of his hands. Slowly he fingered the heroin, pondering it.

His eyes were full of light as he looked at the drugs. The temptation was so strong, and he bit his lip. Examining it from all angles, Charlie tried to fight off the strong urge to open it, and was snapped out of his trance when his lip began bleeding. He suddenly realized that Aaron was wailing. Quickly, he dropped the heroin and stood up. Cradling Aaron's head, he whispered to him calmly trying to get him to stop crying.

Then, he heard a voice from behind him, "It's no use. He's never going to stop crying."

"Claire, how did you find me?" Charlie asked, startled. He hurriedly stepped in front of the heroin on the ground.

Claire smiled and sighed, "Aaron is wailing at the top of his lungs. It wasn't that hard."

Charlie grinned and said, "I got him quiet for a while, but then he started up again."

"Well, I've had enough rest for today…I'll take him back now."

When she stepped closer to him, he held the baby closer, "I'll hold onto him. You still look tired."

Claire advanced foreword and asked cautiously, "Charlie, is anything wrong?" she looked closer at him, "Charlie, your lip is bleeding."

"Look, I'm fine okay…" he said. Claire continued to move toward him and stepped on something. Looking down, she saw the heroin.

She looked shocked and taken aback, "Charlie! Oh my god! Charlie!" She grabbed Aaron from him and ran off, tears trailing down her cheeks. Charlie sat down on the rock angrily. In his mind he cursed everything; his lip, his brother, those damn bloody drugs. He picked up the bag of heroin and threw it against a tree. Then, he stalked off towards the caves, after Claire.


	2. Chapter 2: Belief

**AN: Charlie didn't take the drugs, he was just thinking about it. I just realized that I might not have made it as clear as it was in my mind. Sorry.****

* * *

**

Claire sat in the caves, crying and rocking back and forth. Sun walked up to her. Seeing that she was crying, Sun came closer, "What's wrong? What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it…" Claire mumbled.

Sun nodded knowingly, "I'll take Aaron." Then, she left Claire, knowing that she needed to be alone. Claire curled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't stop crying. Today had just been horrible and she just needed to cry. How could Charlie have done this to her? How could he have done this to Aaron? She thought he was going to take care of Aaron; she thought he was going to take care of her. Now, it was over; he had chosen the drugs over her, and she and Aaron were left all alone.

Back in the forest, Charlie was walking, but he didn't know which way he was going. Suddenly he stumbled upon his worst nightmare; the Nigerian plane. Charlie stared at it. He stared at the heroin that littered the ground. Stepping closer, he looked at the heroin again and wondered why he had ended up here. It had to be fate. After all, it wouldn't matter if he just sampled a little of it.

He looked at the drugs and decided to pick up a packet nearer to the plane that was already out of the statue because he felt bad smashing another religious figurine. Moving towards it, all of Charlie's feelings came together. His anticipation, his longing, his guilt. As he neared the broken statue, he saw something. At first it looked like just any empty jar, but to Charlie it meant so much more.

Memories from the past month and a half came back to him. The imaginary peanut butter, Claire being kidnapped, her diary, him shooting Ethan, and Aaron being born; it all flooded too him and hit him like a wave. It was then that he knew that he couldn't do it. There was no way that he could desert Claire and Aaron.

Charlie began running faster than he had ever run in his life; even faster than he had run from the monster. After all, it was his monster behind him that he was running from. He was running from his past, what he could've been; he was running from what he hated most about himself. Sweat poured off of his face as he sprinted through the jungle.

A branch snapped back and hit him in the face causing his cheek to start bleeding, but he didn't care. It wasn't what he was running from anymore. It was what he was running towards. He was running towards Claire, Aaron, and a new life for him. So he ran, his heart pounding and his purpose in his head. Finally, he reached the caves.

He could see her across the camp, Claire's back was to him, and all he could see was her long blond hair cascading down her back. Charlie's breath caught in his chest, and he walked over to her. When he got closer, he saw that he was crying. He felt a pang in his heart at what he had done to her and wanted to make everything better again. Without her noticing him, Charlie sat down next to her and said, "Hello, Claire."

Claire jumped up at his voice and retorted, "Go away Charlie."

"Look, Claire, Just listen to me," pleaded Charlie.

Tears fell down her cheeks, "There's nothing you can say Charlie. You've made your choice. I don't want to talk to you." She began to walk away, and he grabbed her elbow. She wrenched her elbow away from him and screamed, "Don't touch me."

Charlie looked out at everyone in the caves and lowered his voice, "Can I have five minutes, in private…please." She pressed her lips together and nodded apprehensively. He led her a couple of yards off into the jungle. Once they were away from the camp, Charlie turned to Claire, "What you saw…wasn't what it seemed."

Claire shook her head in disbelief, "What I _saw,_ Charlie, was you, surrounded by heroin. You told me a long time ago that you were a druggie. That's one of the things I do remember. How is that not what it seems?"

Charlie looked at her sadly, "I need you to trust me Claire. I didn't take the drugs…I- I was going to," and at the self-assured look on her face, he added, "But I didn't. I couldn't. I care too much about you and Aaron."

Claire moved towards him and said seriously, "Charlie. Swear to me that you are telling the truth. Swear that you did not take the drugs."

He stepped up to her and put both his hands on her shoulders, "Claire I couldn't do that to you." She looked up him and he could see she knew that he was telling the truth.

His relief showed in his eyes, and Claire suddenly broke down crying. She didn't know why she was crying. She believed that he hadn't taken the drugs. Relief; that was why she was crying. In her mind she just couldn't believe that Charlie would do that. And he didn't. Leaning on his shoulder, Claire continued to cry, and through her muffled sobs, Charlie heard, "I knew Charlie. I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you'd take care of me."

Charlie let her cry, and cradled the back of her head with his hand in a comforting way, "I will always take care of you Claire." They embraced for what seemed like hours until the sun fell around them. All that was visible around them was the stars and the moon as they walked back to the caves with their pinky fingers intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3: True Love

Claire and Charlie slept next to each other that night with Aaron between them. Though nothing happened, it was perfect. Both could fell the warmth of the other's body; both knew that they would be there for each other, no matter what happened. Charlie lay awake, staring at the canopy above their head and listening to Claire's even breaths. Aaron's little hand was wrapped around his finger. At that moment, he knew that he had made the right choice.

Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into sleep and dreams. He dreamed that he was with Claire, but they weren't on the island; they were in England. Driveshaft was on a small wooden stage playing something. Charlie listened for what it was and realized it was the wedding march. He looked next to him and Claire was there in a beautiful white wedding dress.

He woke up to the rising of the sun and the sound of Aaron's cries. Quickly, he picked up Aaron and stood up, making sure not to wake Claire. He began walking through the forest again, holding Aaron close to him and rocking him back and forth. Figuring that talking worked for a little last time, he began whispering, "So, what do you think it would be like if I was your daddy. Eh? I would never let anything happen too you."

He held Aaron, imagining he life with him and Claire. Aaron's crying was getting softer, so he continued, "Can I tell you a little secret?" Aaron looked up at him inquiringly and Charlie took that as a yes, "I'm in love with your mother." At that moment, Aaron's crying ceased completely and a little smile grace the corners of his mouth. Charlie smiled back.

By then, the sun had risen as well as everyone in the camp. Claire heard the sounds of the people making their way around camp. She rolled over, but didn't find Charlie or Aaron then. It was just then that she realized how great the night before had been. She knew that Charlie was everything she had always wanted and needed.

Claire stood up and stretched her legs. Though it had been a while, she couldn't get used to being so light. She walked over to the water supply and filled up her bottle. Sitting on the dirt ground, she thought about how much she already missed Aaron and Charlie. It almost felt like life wasn't worth living without Charlie's jokes and even Aaron crying. So, she was elated to see Charlie emerge through the forest, carrying Aaron in a protective way.

He walked up to Claire and handed her Aaron, "So, how are you this lovely morning?"

Claire looked up at him, "I'm doing good…very good. Charlie, I want to thank you for last night. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Claire." Charlie answered, and then pressed his lips together, "I'm going to go for a walk." He quickly trotted off, grabbing his guitar before he disappeared around to the other side of the caves. Claire watched him walk off with a curious look. Aaron gazed after him too and then looked up at his mom. Claire gave him a reassuring smile, but inside, she was torn up.

Charlie had just walked away. He couldn't be…No, he couldn't. She knew he wouldn't. It must be something else. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought them back. Her post-pregnancy hormones were still raging though her. Charlie was fine, dependable. Charlie was perfect.

Hours past and there was still no sign of Charlie. Aaron had fallen asleep and she placed him in his cradle that Locke made. She stared worriedly at the horizon. Shannon walked up to her, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Charlie. You don't think anything's happened to him?"

Shannon cocked her head sympathetically, "One thing I've learned about relationships; there's no such thing as true love." Shannon flipped her hair and walked off, leaving Claire to wonder if she was right. For the next half hour, she paced back and forth looking into the woods. Her heart jumped at every rustle in the leaves. Then, she saw him.

Charlie walked out of the woods with a huge smile on his face. He ran up to Claire, guitar in hand, "I've got a surprise for you." He took her by the hand and pulled her across the caves. She ran after him, wondering what it was. Pulling her through the forest, Charlie continued grinning at the confused look on her face. Finally, they reached the side of a mountain.

Catching her breath, Claire looked up at it. "We're not climbing up that, are we?" she asked skeptically, though she couldn't help laughing at the bemused expression on his face.

Charlie nodded so hard he looked like a bobble-head and answered, "Don't worry. It'll be worth it." So, they began to climb, Charlie helping Claire over some of the more difficult passages, and both of them laughing the whole way. By the time they got to there destination, both Claire and Charlie were out of breath and had dirt on their faces.

Claire looked at what he had taken her to, and all she could do was stare. They were about a quarter of the way up the mountain. The view was stunning; she could even see the beach where they used to live. The forest below her was a breathtaking shade of green, and she could see a flock of birds flying over the trees. The ocean was a beautiful shade of blue and the setting sun had tattooed the horizon with bright pinks, oranges and yellows.

Turning around, she looked at her immediate surroundings. They were standing in a small rock alcove in the side of the mountain. Charlie was sitting on the ground, his guitar in his lap, absolutely beaming. She gaped at him with amazement in her eyes, and ran up to him, "Charlie, how did you find this place? It's amazing!"

Charlie grinned at her, and said, "There's more. Sit down." She sat down across from him, intrigued. He settled himself with his guitar and whispered, "Don't laugh."

He shifted himself and started strumming his guitar. Clearing his throat, he began to sing:

I don't know why I feel like I do

When I look at you

That's how I know our love is true

When I look at you

Whether you're weighted down

Or free as a bird

No matter what I say

I know I'll be heard

All this explains why my love for you

Only grows

When I look at you

Claire sat on the ground, with chills running down her spine and tears clinging to her eyelashes. She inched across the ground to sit right in front of him. She tried to speak several times, but her words were choked in her throat. Swallowing, she whispered, "I love you Charlie." Then, she took his guitar out from between them and kissed him. For a minute, their whole worlds shut down and nothing else mattered to them. It was then that Claire knew that Shannon was wrong; true love did exist.


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

Claire woke up before the sun and automatically searched her arm for a watch. She had been here for a month and a half, but she still routinely checked for a watch that she wasn't wearing. She heard a mumble from behind her, "4:30." She rolled over to see Charlie sitting against the cave wall and wondered if he ever slept. He held up an illuminated watch, "I stole it from Sawyer's stash. He had over twenty."

Claire laughed and slid next to him, "Morning Charlie." He stared at her and she cocked her head, "What is it?" Charlie just smiled and kissed her. She blushed at the tingle his lips left on hers. Looking at him, she thought about their relationship. Charlie was the most romantic man she had ever met, and she knew that she loved him. It seemed impossible that he had once been a druggie, but that was the past. They could think about the future.

Charlie stared at Claire, his eyes taking in every detail of her face in the dim light. Even at 4:30 in the morning, she looked beautiful. Her blond hair was falling over her shoulder and her eyes were like a light shining in the darkness. He tried to read her expression, to see what she was thinking. Though he hated it, he felt like he was a high-school kid again, wondering how she felt about him.

She gave him a scrutinizing look back. Though she didn't show it, she was in love with him. She had been since the first day she met him on the island. Now, she finally knew that it was reciprocated, and she felt so amazing. She had thought that he just felt sorry for her because she was pregnant, but she knew it wasn't true now. Tears almost filled her eyes again to know that someone cared about her.

Claire tilted her head at Charlie, "So, I know this is the typical relationship question, but, what are you thinking about?"

Charlie was temporarily elated by the fact that she had said that they were in a relationship. Then, he remembered her question, "You."

Claire blushed and was glad that it was dark so that Charlie couldn't see her. "Thank you. I haven't had anybody really care for me since…well, Aaron's father."

Charlie flinched at the mention of Aaron's father, but continued, "What happened with him?"

Claire was amazed that she could talk about it so easily with Charlie. She told him her whole story and when she was finished, she sighed. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. Everything that had happened before the crash had been the past. She didn't feel anything when she talked about him anymore, the only one she loved now was Charlie.

She looked away from his sympathetic, but piercing, gaze and saw that the sun was rising on the horizon. Charlie saw it too and put his arm around her. Leaning into him, she felt so safe. The atmosphere was so romantic: They were completely isolated from everyone else, and they were so close together. The sky was painted all different colors, and the forest was surprisingly quiet. Charlie stroked her hair and stared off into the distance, watching the rising sun.

As it finally came up over the horizon, they stood up. Charlie brushed himself off, and said, "We should get back to camp."

Claire didn't want to leave the perfect moment, but she answered, "Yeah, we should. I need to feed Aaron."

They walked back, hand in hand, and when they reached the camp Sun walked up to them, "I took care of Aaron over the night. Where were you?"

Claire smiled at Charlie, "We needed to be alone." She took Aaron from Sun who just grinned knowingly. Charlie walked over to his guitar case while Claire fed Aaron. When she was finished, she walked over to him and sat down.

She leaned against the wall of the cave and asked, "Well, you've heard my story…what about yours?"

Charlie checked to see that Aaron was asleep and began to talk. He finished his story after about an hour, and as he did, it began to rain. Claire raced into the caves and placed Aaron into his crib. When she did, she turned to see Charlie beaming at her. "What is that absolutely mad look that you have in your eyes Mr. Pace?"

Charlie looked out at the rain, and smiled, "Let's go run in it."

Claire scrunched her face up at him quizzically, "What?"

Charlie grabbed her hand, "C'mon." He pulled her out of the caves and into the forest. Together they half-ran half-skipped, gleefully through the jungle. The came into a clearing and the rain fell around them, accentuating the bright greens of the grass, and they stopped. Charlie held Claire close to him and smiled broadly, "You see isn't this great?"

She grinned and said, "Yes Charlie, it is." She pushed a piece of his hair out of his eye and kissed him. Rain poured down on them and they held each other as it subsided and a beautiful calm came over the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Tape

Claire leaned on Charlie, and they watched the rain drip from the roof of the caves. They sat there for a long time, with Claire nestled against Charlie's chest like a blanket. Charlie shifted slightly and a snore erupted from sleeping Claire. He giggled and stopped in mid-move. He sat there, not wanting to move her. After a while, he pulled his sharpie and tape out of his pocket. He taped his thumb and wrote the word Claire across his fingers.

Jack walked up to them from the edge of the caves and looked at Charlie fingers. "That's subtle."

Charlie pointed at Claire, asleep in his lap, and whispered, "She's sleeping."

Jack laughed and stood up, "Well, I hope you two are happy together." Charlie smiled at him and leaned his head against the cave wall. His eyes shut and soon he was asleep also.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning and Claire was already up. She was walking around the perimeter of the caves, holding Aaron; she looked worried. Charlie jumped up quickly and walked over to her, "What's wrong? You look troubled."

Claire looked at him, "Oh, it's nothing."

Charlie tilted his head, and said in a mock-stern voice, "Claire."

She shook her head from side to side undecidedly and finally said, "You'll think it's stupid…"

Charlie gave her a serious look, "Try me."

Claire nodded, "Okay, well, I was just thinking. Charlie, what we have…it isn't just the island right. Us being thrown together, complete strangers. It is real…right?"

Charlie looked shocked. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Here he was, not even capable of imagining that he didn't love her, and she was wondering if it was just stress. He would go to the end of the world for her. It wasn't the island that brought them together; it was fate. If only he could show her that.

"Claire, are you saying that you don't think that we're supposed to be together?"

Claire looked back at him, her eyes showing her sadness, "No! I'm just wondering if you'll still be there if…when we get off."

"Yes. I will. For you and Aaron." Charlie answered, thinking about his dream. Upon saying Aaron's name, Charlie took him and walked into the jungle again, leaving Claire to look at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Charlie found a large tree that had fallen and took a seat on it. He looked at Aaron, "So, I think it's time for another one of our heart to hearts, little guy."

Aaron stared up at him, and Charlie smiled, "Your mom wants to know if I'll stay with you guys when we get off the island. I will." Aaron closed his eyes calmly and Charlie grinned, "So, what do you think? Would you like me to be your daddy?" Aaron opened his eyes widely and cooed before falling asleep in Charlie's arms.

Charlie walked back into the caves with Aaron, a plan in his mind. He walked up to Kate, "Could you take Aaron for a while?" Ignoring her protests, he ran up to Claire, "I have something to tell you Claire." Her eyes were puffy and she nodded solemnly.

Charlie led her into the forest and bit his lip, "I wanted to tell you that I love you, and that I'll always be there for you. I know you are worried about our future after the island, after all of this is over, and I want to reassure you. But I'm not sure how." He got down on his knee and pulled one of the pieces of tape off his finger; "I know it's not a ring, but…"

She took it with a smile and slipped it on her finger, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning

This is my last installment. I hope you like it.

* * *

"So, this is a D-chord?" Claire asked happily, holding her hands in an awkward position on Charlie's guitar. They were sitting in one of the caves, and Charlie was staring at Claire, a bemused look on his face. 

He laughed and walked over her. Standing behind her, he placed her hands in the right position, "This is a D-chord…" His head was right next to hers, as she played the discordant note on the guitar.

She blushed, embarrassed, "That wasn't that good, was it?"

Charlie picked up the hand with his tape on it, and kissed it; "That was beautiful."

Aaron cried from his crib near the side of the cave, and Claire handed Charlie the guitar, joking, "At least he's honest."

Charlie smiled and walked next to Aaron's crib, "I'll play…you can sing."

Claire nodded and Charlie began to strum on the guitar. Claire put her hand on the edge of Aaron's crib and began singing, "Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. Save it for a rainy day, save it for a rainy day, rainy day." And so they stood their; Charlie, Claire, and Aaron: The Perfect Family.

Epilogue:

Four year old Aaron Littleton sat under his "uncle" Jack's care as he waited for his mother to emerge from the tent they had set up to change in. Ahead of him, he soon-to-be father stood nervously, a flower tucked into the lapel of his brand new suit. It had only been three days since they got off the island, but after waiting all those years, Charlie and his mother didn't want to wait another second.

He watched in awe as his mother came out of the tent. Though she was carrying his 7 month old little sister Katherine in her stomach, she still looked beautiful in her long white dress. As she walked up the isle, several men started singing something softly from the side of the isle. She walked up it slowly as everyone he had come to know on the island watched happily.

She reached the head of the hall and the service proceeded. When it came time for the vows, Aaron listened intently. His mother went first, "Charlie, I've spent four years on an island, and I don't know how I would've survived without you. I don't remember life without you, and I thank God everyday for bringing us together. No matter where you go, I will follow you. To the end of time, I will always love you Charlie, and nothing could ever change that."

Aaron now turned his attention to Charlie, who had tears brimming in his eyes, "Claire, I remember the first time I met you. You were radiant. From that moment I have loved you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you. I want you to know that I will always take care of you. No matter what happens to us, no matter how hard it gets; I will always be there for you. I love you." As his parents shared their first kiss as a married couple, Aaron smiled. No one could ask for anything more than this. As Charlie and Claire walked down the isle, he joined them, and they walked away to start their new life, as a family.


End file.
